The subject matter disclosed herein relates to archery technology, with particular discussion about configurations for a mounting block member that dampens vibrations.
Arrow rests are well-known for use on archery bows to stabilize an arrow in position for an end user to release an arrow toward a target. In conventional configurations, the arrow rest secures to the archery bow, most often proximate the handle on the riser. These configurations often use one or more fasteners (e.g., a screw or a bolt) that penetrate through a part of the arrow rest. The fastener typically engages complimentary threads on the riser.
During use, the release of the arrow results in vibrations from the bowstring being transmitted throughout the bow riser. These vibrations can alter the trajectory of the arrow, disrupt sights and other devices that are attached to the riser, and/or cause noise that may be detected by game. Many styles of arrow rests (e.g. whisker biscuits, fall-aways, etc.) experience these vibrations. An improved arrow rest is therefore desired.
The discussion above is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.